AFTER THE RAIN
by Sobaechuu
Summary: Une étudiante. Un étudiant. Deux univers différents. Deux aimants dont l'attraction les attire inexorablement. Elle n'aime pas ce qu'il est. Il n'est pas ce qu'elle aime. Et pourtant, une seule erreur et elle se retrouve à sa merci. Piégée, elle perd le contrôle. Lui aussi. Seront-ils capables de vivre un amour passionné et réciproque ou finiront-ils par se détruire ? UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **_Elle_, c'est la fille qui passe inaperçue, celle pour qui la bibliothèque n'a plus de secrets et qui contrôle sa vie pour ne faire aucune vague. Les soirées et l'alcool ne sont pas son truc et les garçons ne l'ont jamais intéressée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie et qu'il bouscule tout.

_Lui_, c'est le garçon populaire, celui qui plait à toutes les filles. Les études c'est pas trop son domaine, il est plutôt du style à gérer les femmes et les soirées. Et puis _elle_ a débarqué et sa vie a complètement changée.

Inexplicablement, Juvia est attirée par Grey qui n'est pourtant pas – à première vue – l'homme qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Elle en a conscience, vraiment, et se donne tout le mal du monde pour ne pas se retrouver dans son lit, comme le font toutes les autres. Sauf que les choses ne se passent pas comme elle l'espérait.

Une seule erreur et elle se retrouve à sa merci. Piégée, _elle_ perd le contrôle. _Lui_ aussi. Seront-ils capables de vivre un amour passionné et réciproque ou finiront-ils par se détruire ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima et sont issus de son œuvre Fairy Tail. L'univers est alternatif car j'aime assez l'idée d'imaginer la relation de deux personnages dans un tout autre univers. Vous comprendrez alors que les caractères peuvent différer quelques peu, en espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas trop (c'est pour le bien de cette histoire). D'ailleurs, il est possible que le rating de cette histoire change en cours de route (T à M) mais pour le moment il n'y a rien de bien fougueux.

**Info :** Cette histoire est une sorte de projet personnel, j'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive arriver à son terme. Je pensais republier l'histoire (première publication : Wattpad) quand elle sera finie mais _**jFANGIRLd**_ m'a convaincue de venir poster mes écrits un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que vous aimerez mes chapitres autant que j'ai pris plaisir à les écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**1, Rainy Day**

Partout où _elle_ allait, le ciel s'assombrissait.

_Drip_.

Tombant et s'écrasant sur le sol humide, la pluie reliait ciel et terre à l'infini depuis plusieurs jours. Il arrivait, parfois, que la pluie cesse quelques instants – des minutes, sûrement – avant de reprendre avec plus de convictions. Les gouttelettes d'eau se déversaient en continue sur Magnolia au grand désarroi de ses habitants, qui étaient de plus en plus contrariés par cette pluie diluvienne et par les nuages grisâtres qui recouvraient le ciel.

_Drip_.

Au plein milieu de cette pluie infernale, sur une des grandes avenues qui scindait le centre-ville en deux parties distinctes, on pouvait percevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux anormalement colorés – _bleus_ – sortant de la gare. Elle déambulait lentement à un rythme régulier sous un parapluie rose – et un peu enfantin – tenu par une de ses mains qui se voulait ferme tandis que l'autre tenait le poignet d'une valise. Le bruit émis par ses pas concordait parfaitement avec celui des gouttes de pluie qui s'évertuaient indéniablement à tomber sur le sol avant de disparaître en de minuscules fragments.

_Drop_.

La jeune femme lugubre n'était pas – à l'inverse de toutes les autres personnes qu'elle croisait au cours de sa _misérable_ existence – décontenancée par cette soudaine perturbation en ce début de septembre. Au travers de cette giboulée, la bleuté semblait plutôt être dans son élément.

La _femme-pluie_, c'était elle.

Elle ne pouvait qu'être désolée pour les autres qui passaient leur temps à se plaindre de cette pluie infâme, et ce, partout où elle mettait les pieds.

_C'est étrange quand même, cette pluie qui perdure, encore. Où est le soleil qui avait été annoncé pour aujourd'hui ? _Avait dit une femme qui croisa le chemin de la bleue.

Ses paroles parvinrent à ses oreilles comme un reproche à son égard tandis que la voix s'éloignait, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Sans doute parce que cette remarque ne lui était définitivement pas adressée.

La jeune femme ne se prêtait plus à ce genre de remarque qu'elle prenait tout bonnement pour elle – depuis son plus jeune âge –, se sentant coupable de ce malheur qui s'abattait sur cette si jolie ville. Parce qu'on l'avait toujours blâmé d'être une source d'ennui malgré la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve. Volonté qu'elle avait mis dans tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris lorsqu'elle était un peu plus jeune.

Désormais, tout était différent. Elle ne vivait plus pour les autres, mais pour elle-même. Il pleuvait, c'était un fait – et elle en est toujours aussi désolée. De nombreuses fois, elle avait cherché à chasser la source de ses malheurs de diverses façons, en vain. Elle restait toujours, collée à elle, louant une certaine fidélité que de nombreux humains ne possédaient guère.

Tant pis pour _eux_. Pour tout ça.

Toujours sous cette averse abondante, la femme aux étranges cheveux arpentait toujours les rues, imperturbable. Toute personne qui passait par là ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard – aussi rapide pouvait-il être – sur elle, la dévisageant grandement. D'une part, à cause de ses maudits cheveux, particularité dont elle se passerait éventuellement – par-dessus tout, même. La femme aimerait tant passer inaperçue... Et d'autre part, à cause de l'aura sombre et déprimante qui émanait tout bonnement d'elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, cette tristesse qui provenait de son petit cœur meurtri.

Et pourtant, la bleuté contrôlait tout. Absolument _tout_. Que ce soit les petits détails comme les grands. _L'imprévisible_ ne la connaissait pas. Pas encore, du moins. Mais depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre, la femme de la pluie calculait tout ce qui était calculable, et même ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle avait pour habitude de penser que chaque détail avait son importance et qu'en oublier ne serait-ce qu'un seul serait une erreur de la plus haute importance. Et si quelque chose changeait dans sa vie, alors elle reprenait tous ces calculs. C'était indéniable.

Ses bottes étaient trempées et éclaboussaient de part et d'autre le sol goudronneux qui embrassait la semelle de ses chaussures à chacun de ses pas. L'intempérie était toujours présente au-dessus de la tête, jubilant sûrement de voir toutes ces personnes courir, presser le pas à cause de ce mauvais temps. Tout le monde, _sauf_ elle.

Malgré toute cette agitation permise par la pluie qui s'abattait désormais avec plus d'énergie, la femme au parapluie rose restait impassible, ne prêtant aucune attention à toutes ces personnes qui remuaient sans cesse. Eux qui semblaient pourtant la regarder quelques minutes plutôt et qui ne semblaient plus la voir à présent, comme si elle était devenue _invisible_. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses vêtements plongés dans l'obscurité répandue par l'épaisse couche de nuages. Une barrière de cumulus qui ameutait le ciel, pourtant si bleu et si joyeux, d'habitude. Ce décor mélancolique et rempli de tristesse avait réussi à la dissimuler sans trop de difficulté. Cette tempête maussade s'imposait à elle comme une certitude, une vérité – ou une _fatalité_, selon elle –, comme si la pluie constituait son âme, depuis toujours et à jamais.

Et on en revenait toujours aux mêmes points. La pluie et elle.

X

Traverser la gare en évitant consciemment les gens d'une grâce qui n'était égale qu'à elle-même et parcourir les rues une à une sans avoir à presser le pas ne semblaient avoir été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin devant la porte vitrée d'un immeuble, tout pris une tournure différente. _L'appartement. L'université. _Elle réalisait enfin ce qui allait lui arriver – ou du moins, ce qu'elle avait prévu – oubliant en l'espace d'un instant, le son des gouttes de pluie qui heurtaient son joli parapluie. Sous sa chevelure bleue, tout le contexte – imaginé, travaillé et analysé depuis des mois pour ne pas dire des années – se remettait peu à peu en place comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il lui suffisait de pénétrer dans l'antre du bâtiment, d'atteindre l'appartement qui lui avait été désigné, de s'y introduire et de se présenter à sa colocataire en paraissant normale. Jusque-là, rien de bien compliqué, non ?

Ou peut-être que cela devenait compliqué dans la mesure où vous n'étiez pas vraiment diplomate avec les autres. Parce que communiquer et avoir tout bonnement des amis – bien qu'elle en eût un, jadis – n'était pas inscrit dans son profil comme étant sa spécialité. Faire peur ou amener les autres à vous détester – sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs – ça, elle savait parfaitement le faire. Il suffisait de le lui demander, ou d'attendre patiemment de la voir œuvrer.

Faire une collocation était un vrai défi pour la jeune femme qui se décida – après avoir reconsidéré ses plans – d'entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Persuadée que ce n'était pas fait pour elle, refuser toutes les offres de cohabitation lui parurent être une excellente idée. Se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un s'avérait être très difficile, car toutes personnes – ou presque – qui avaient essayé de la côtoyer ne serait-ce qu'une journée l'avaient lâchement abandonné. _Trop_ déprimante, paraissait-il. Alors voilà, on évitait ce genre de locution parce qu'à force, ça faisait mal. Mais ce fut impossible. Il ne restait plus que des colocations et cet immeuble universitaire qui était le plus proche de sa faculté.

Oh. _Malheur_ !

Tant pis si son cœur saignait à nouveau. Tant pis si la colocation se passait affreusement mal. Si sa colocataire était bordélique, bruyante ou invivable. _Tant pis._ Parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. L'amitié au bout du couloir qu'elle allait traverser, n'était qu'une illusion propagée par son subconscient qui se permettait sans doute de croire qu'après toute la misère qu'elle avait vécue depuis son plus jeune âge, elle aurait quand même droit au bonheur. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un fait non établi par son carnet de prévision. L'ascenseur l'éleva jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sa colocation arrivait vite, trop vite peut-être, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas apeurée ou stressée. Peu à peu, son esprit se remplissait de phrases pré-préparées pour l'occasion, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'elle convoitait, son nouveau logement.

_L'appartement 35. _

En ouvrant cette fameuse porte, elle savait ce qu'elle y trouverait. Sa nouvelle vie à l'université l'attendait patiemment dans ce logement ainsi que cette colocataire dont elle ignorait tout. Tout était prévisible selon ses calculs.

Tout, sauf _ça_.

Rien ne se passa comme prévu.

La dite porte qui se dérobait avec violence sous ses yeux surpris. Un torse musclé qui entrait en collision avec son corps frêle.

Et son cœur qui s'y perdait face à cet imprévu...

Tout avait été sous contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute cet homme mystérieux et _imprédictible_.

* * *

**PS** : Excusez-moi si des fautes se dressent ici et là, l'autocorrection c'est pas toujours simple.

Mes publications ne seront surement pas linéaire mais je ferais au mieux.

A bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure !


	2. Chapter 2

Oye, oye, i'm _back_ !

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et que vous allez apprécier les personnages dans cette histoire (qui appartiennent à Hiro Mashima).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Guest :** thanks for the review, it make me very happy. i will continue, please be patient, I want to make this story more beautiful. (my English is a little bad but I can expect u understand)

**jFANGIRLd** : merci pour la review ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'essaye de garder quelques traits des personnages que je voudrais développer, j'ai bien aimé ce côté là de Juvia et ça collait avec ce que je voulais écrire ici. J'espère que la suite va te plaire également !

* * *

**2, Timing**

Des secondes auraient pu se dérober sous ses yeux qu'elle ne les aurait pas vu passer. Elles défilaient sans perdre de temps, sans se préoccuper de ce que l'on pouvait vivre à chaque instant. Qu'importe l'importance du moment présent, le temps ne s'arrêtait jamais, _lui_. Chaque seconde avait une durée de vie limitée. Le temps était temporaire, précaire et pouvait se briser. _Erratum_. Il n'était assurément pas momentané mais éternel.

Et pourtant, les secondes mourraient sans qu'_ils_ ne les voient disparaître.

Arrêt sur image.

_Boom boom._

_Boom boom._

Son cœur s'affolait face à cet _accident_. Mais la jeune femme ne savait expliquer ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort ? Avait-elle peur ? Ou bien... Se serait-elle entichée de cet homme ? Non. Pas si vite... Tout s'était passé trop vite. Mais ce fut un fait. Lorsqu'il se précipita sur la jeune femme, ses yeux se sont retrouvés dans les siens. Tous deux s'égarant dans les nuances de bleu de l'autre. Elle, dans un bleu profond, _froid_. Lui, dans un bleu océan, _sombre_.

Et c'est à cet instant que tout a basculé, pour elle.

Ses yeux – longtemps restés plongés dans son regard – se sont peu à peu détaché pour venir parcourir chaque centimètre de son visage que la bleue désirait tant découvrir. Et la jeune femme ne fut, en aucun cas, déçue du détour. Dieu qu'elle le trouvait _exquis_ avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille qui entouraient son visage hâlé. Des mèches retombaient vulgairement sur son front sur lequel se trouvait une cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche, à peine visible – mais qui n'échappa en aucun cas aux yeux inquisiteurs de la jeune femme. Son attention se concentra à peine sur son nez fin, aspirant plutôt à descendre sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres fines et _sensuelles_ – qu'elle embrasserait volontiers.

Étonnamment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à interrompre ce court moment.

Lorsque la bleuté continua son inspection, elle posa son regard sur la chemise à manches courtes qui l'habillait et ce n'était pas ce fameux vêtement qui allait de sitôt la faire sortir de sa transe, bien au contraire. Les premiers boutons détachés de sa camisole ont suffi à la séduire davantage. Elle pouvait entrapercevoir très clairement le début de ses pectoraux ainsi qu'un pendentif – une sorte d'épée qui se confondait avec une croix argenté dotée d'un diamant bleu. La jeune femme arrivait facilement à l'imaginer avec une musculature égalant celle des dieux mythiques grecs, rivalisant sans peine avec Apollon. Et puis peu à peu, sans en avoir vraiment conscience, ses pensées s'obscurcirent lentement. Obnubilée par ce physique exceptionnel – _et parfait _– la jeune femme s'imaginait déjà des scènes torrides avec lui. Son corps le réclamait, elle le désirait.

Face à cet homme, la femme aux cheveux bleus se trouvait désarçonnée, _troublée_.

La femme-pluie n'arrivait plus à avoir les idées claires, le contrôle était bien loin de ses pensées actuelles toutes tournées vers un individu en particuliers. Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau le contact des siens qui la perturbaient tant de la tête aux pieds. La bleuté voulait percevoir ses ressentis à son égard, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule signe de sa part. Était-il lui aussi tombé sous son charme tout comme elle l'était ? _Peut-être_ ou peut-être pas, ni elle ni personne n'allait connaître cette réponse. Le court des choses en avait décidé autrement. À peine ses yeux gagnèrent ses lèvres – maintenant entrouvertes – qu'un vêtement se posa sans ménagement sur son délicieux visage, le masquant de part et d'autre.

– **Saleté d'exhibitionniste ! Évite de te déshabiller en partant de chez moi, imbécile, **lança une voix féminine depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

C'était comme si le destin jouait avec elle, _finalement_.

L'engouement que la femme possédait jusqu'à présent se dissipa rapidement tandis que le temps semblait reprendre son parcours. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté. Sauf pour eux.

Lentement, le regard de la bleu descendit bien plus bas qu'elle ne s'était au préalable autorisée et remarqua soudainement que le bel homme ne possédait qu'un vulgaire caleçon. Suite à ce constat, ses joues se colorèrent rapidement et une chaleur envahie subitement le bas de son ventre. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait dû regarder à cet endroit-_là_.

– **Oh putain ça m'reprend**,s'exclama-t-il, lui-même estomaqué par son comportement – qu'il ne semblait pas contrôler. L'homme attrapa ce qui devait être son pantalon, posé sur la tête, grandement utile face à la situation présente. **J'essayerai d'y penser la prochaine fois, à plus.**

Sur ces simples mots, l'exhibitionniste se dégagea de sa proximité incongrue et s'en alla sans se retourner, sans même échanger ne serait-ce qu'un dernier regard avec la jeune femme dont le visage était toujours coloré d'une jolie teinte rosée. Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsque la voix grave du mystérieux inconnu caressa ses oreilles. Il parvenait _vraiment_ à la faire littéralement fondre malgré elle.

Très vite, son absence permis à la femme aux cheveux bleus de reprendre convenablement son sérieux. La bleue imagina à nouveau comment la situation devait se passer maintenant que l'élément perturbateur était loin derrière elle. Très rapidement, ses paroles préconçues, ses manières et ses mimiques se remirent dans l'ordre prédestiné. Son cerveau à nouveau opérationnel, la femme-pluie s'aventurait à reprendre le cours des choses là où elle les avait laissés suite à l'intrusion de l'inconnu, décidée à laisser – tant que sa raison avait le contrôle – ses précédents ressentis dans le passé et dompter le présent à l'aide du futur que la jeune femme s'était elle-même construit. Et cela commençait maintenant, lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, s'approcha de la porte d'entrée ouverte.

\- **Mh, bonjour ? Tu dois sûrement être ma nouvelle colocataire, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette question semblait être rhétorique.

La femme aux cheveux bleus ouvrit la bouche pour y répondre mais la rouge l'a prise sans attendre – l'empêchant de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot en la serrant dans ses bras – ce qui la surprit grandement. Jamais personne ne lui avait offert une telle étreinte, surtout pas d'emblée. Sa voix se voulait rassurante, comme si elle sentait que la bleuté était anxieuse et fragile face à leur future cohabitation. Qui était donc cette jeune femme ? En l'espace d'un instant, la femme vêtue de bleu se sentait apaisée pour la première fois.

Trop d'émotions avaient été ressenti pour ce _si_ petit corps.

\- **Je suis Erza, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis sûre que toi et moi nous allons bien nous entendre.**

Immédiatement, la rousse l'amena dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière après son passage. En plus d'être rassurante, elle semblait être sûre d'elle, et pourrait sûrement parvenir à transformer quiconque en quelqu'un de vulnérable. La rouge était impressionnante. Après avoir accosté la bleue, jamais elle n'avait cessé de parler. Erza la tenait informée de tout ce qui lui paraissait important concernant l'appartement. La femme aux cheveux flamboyant avait commencé la visite en lui présentant le salon associé à la salle à manger. L'espace était petit mais confortable avec une télévision, une petite bibliothèque – à remplir avec ses propres livres –, une table basse accompagnée d'un sofa de couleur crème d'un côté et une table entourée par quatre chaises de l'autre. À leur gauche se trouvait la cuisine, loin d'être spacieuse, elle comportait suffisamment de place pour y comporter un espace de travail, un frigo – sur lequel se trouvait les plaques de cuisons – et un four. La salle de bains se trouvait à l'opposé de la cuisine, il s'agissait assurément de la plus petite pièce du logement. Très rapidement, Erza montra sa chambre qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle puis elle indiqua l'autre chambre restante qui était dédiée à sa colocataire.

\- **Au fait, quel est ton nom ? J'étais si enthousiaste à l'idée de te rencontrer que j'en ai oublié les formalités**, se justifia-t-elle.

\- **Juvia est son nom**, répondit la concernée d'un ton monocorde.

La rousse sourit, visiblement amusée par la présentation assez particulière de la jeune femme puis s'en alla dans sa chambre laissant la bleuté faire de même. Sa valise fut délicatement posée sur le lit. La chambre était – comme le reste de l'appartement – loin d'être spacieuse mais cela lui convenait largement. Sans perdre un instant, elle extirpa ses affaires du bagage pour les ranger dans l'armoire qui leur étaient destiné. Par la suite, Juvia organisa son bureau en y installant son ordinateur portable, quelques carnets et crayons - dans un pot prévu à cet effet - puis s'assit un instant sur son lit.

Finalement, tout avait pu se dérouler comme prévu. La femme aux cheveux bleus avait été en mesure de rencontrer Erza dans les meilleures circonstances qui soient – bien qu'elles étaient différentes de ce qu'elle avait imaginé – faisant l'objet de nouveaux calculs pour la suite. Aucune surprise n'avait pointé le bout de son nez après _l'imprévu_. La jeune femme n'avait encore jamais repensé à lui jusqu'à maintenant. Son visage gardé en mémoire lui réapparu mentalement lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux. Sa beauté était scandaleuse, même dans ses souvenirs éphémères tandis que le mystère qui l'entourait le rendait attrayant. Son cœur s'affolait et son ventre réagissait vivement à la pensée de le voir nu...

Non ! _Juvia devait reprendre ses esprits_.

En l'espace d'un instant, elle réussi à se persuader qu'elle ne le revirait plus. Il n'était qu'un simple mirage. Se confortant à cette idée, la femme vêtue de bleu feuilleta le carnet de ses prédictions qu'elle trouva dans sa valise et s'empressa de trouver la page sur laquelle elle avait pris le soin d'y inscrire que : « _toutes rencontres vouées à l'amour n'auraient lieux qu'une fois ses études terminées »_. Juvia devait donc se faire une raison. Le garçon était voué à rester un mystérieux inconnu.

Oublier son physique de rêve.

Oublier sa voix enchanteresse.

Oublier tout ce que l'on savait de lui... Sans réclamer ce que l'on ignorait.

Mais peut-être que demain ou dans cinq ans, leurs chemins se croiseront à nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait être en mesure de le prédire.

Tout était une question de _timing_.


End file.
